


Beskar Heart: The Ship Transcripts (Epilogue 2)

by The Corellian Pirate (Turhaya_Hundteth)



Series: Beskar Heart [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corellia, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dark Comedy, Drinking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mandalorian, Mando, Mando'a, Marriage, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Resol'nare, Space Pirates, Tattoos, War, razor crest, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turhaya_Hundteth/pseuds/The%20Corellian%20Pirate
Summary: The second epilogue to 'Beskar Heart'. A selection of ship transcripts belonging to Bera Hundteth, containing some deep (and rather difficult) conversations between the Old Clan Leader, his sister and the Mandalorian.Language warning. Adult content.As an epilogue, if you haven't read the story, then no doubt the epilogue will make very little sense, and if you do intend to read the story, then be warned that you are heading in to certain spoiler territory.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Beskar Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707496
Kudos: 13





	1. The Wild, Wild, Berry

_Young man came from hunting faint and weary “What does ail my lord, my dearie?”_

_“Oh brother dear, let my bed be made! For I feel the gripe of the woody nightshade.”_

_Many a man would die as soon, out of the light of a mage’s moon._

_‘Twas not by bolt, but yet by blade, can break the magic that the devil made._

_‘Twas not by fire, but was forged in flame, that can drown the sorrows of a huntsman’s pain …_

_\- The Devil and the Huntsman (Daniel Pemberton & Sam Lee)_

***

Bera: Finally awake?

Tur: Bera… You’re here… Is it morning? I feel like hell… Where am I?

Bera: My ship. This’ll fix the hangover.

***Microinjection*****

Bera: The rest I need you sitting up for.

Tur: Do I have to?

Bera: Yes.

***Movement*****

Tur: Easy! That hurts worse than the head did.

***Movement. Clicking********

Bera: I don’t see you in months, and this is how I find you.

Tur: Sorry.

Bera: Another hit like that, and your shoulder will need replacing. Maybe you’d like some ink for that little run in with the Akk Dog?

Tur: Wasn’t my kill.

Bera: You nearly died.

***Clicking*****

Tur: Ouch! Wait… I didn’t even tell you about that?...

Bera: Yes, you did.

Tur: When?

Bera: Last night when you called me.

***Clicking*****

Tur: Oh shit… we talked while I was drinking…

Bera: Indeed. Started swearing your head off about the Razor Crest. Rambled on about shooting down an Akk Dog. Something about using yourself as bait and nearly getting yourself killed.

Tur: Shut up.

Bera: No? No ink for the Akk Dog? How about some ink for this morning, then?

Tur: What’re you talking about?

Bera: You nearly died this morning.

Tur: What?!

Bera: Found you face down in your own vomit.

Tur: Shit…

Bera: I know you like to celebrate a good kill, but that’s extreme, even for you.

Tur: Wasn’t celebrating.

Bera: Didn’t think you were. At least not based on the rest of the slurred crap. What was it? “I told the stupid fucking Mando I love him, and now I hate myself”. Yes, that sounds familiar.

Tur: Fuck.

Bera: The cabin’s trashed too. Half your stuff is smashed to pieces. Did you do that, or the Mando?

Tur: Me, I guess.

***Clicking. Beeping******

Bera: Found an empty _Port in a Storm_ bottle. I’m not surprised you don’t remember. That stuff is lethal. Were you really trying to kill yourself, or did you just not care if you died?

***Silence*****

Tur: The second one…. I think….

Bera: Turhaya… I’m not joking.

Tur: Neither am I.

Bera: That’s not my sister talking. Look at me….

Tur: What?

***Movement***

Bera: Look me in the eye.

Tur: Shove off!

***Movement*****

Bera: Look me in the eye! Tell me what happened! Why did you tell him? I know that’s not how you work.

Tur: I don’t want to talk about it.

Bera: But you need to. That much is pretty fucking obvious. Even if you didn’t run off your alcoholic mouth, I can see it all over you. There’s something you’re not telling me.

Tur: What difference does it make? Just get him the hell off my rock, and out of my life. I know how it is. I was prepared to deal with it after he was gone.

Bera: Clearly, you’re full of shit.

Tur: What?

Bera: You say you were prepared to deal with it. But look at you. You’re a fucking mess.

Tur: The droyk _made me_ tell him!

Bera: What do you mean ‘made you’ tell him?

Tur: Asshole sees everything through that stupid helmet, and I couldn’t lie.

Bera: You don’t know for sure what the helmet can and can’t see.

Tur: Yes, I do! I fixed the fucking thing. Set my own trap.

Bera: You fixed it?

Tur: Yes! I know what it does. I could have handled the pain on its own, but the _humiliation_ … Why did he have to bring it up? Why did he have to shove it my face and make me say it?

Bera: That’s a very good question. One I’ll be adding to the list of things to talk about with the Tin Can.

Tur: Please don’t…

Bera: Turhaya, he owes the Clan. I have to figure out how we’re going to settle this, especially in light of the fact that he seems incapable of treating other people with any sort of decency.

Tur: I suppose.

Bera: Don’t worry about it. I’m your brother, and your Clan Head, and I’ll handle it. By the time I’m done with him, he’ll be showing the Dogs the respect we deserve.

Tur: Good luck. I don’t think he respects anything except his Creed.

Bera: We’ll see. You just stay out of the way.

Tur: Thanks.

***Clicking. Beeping******

Bera: Use the time to clean up the shit fight you made in the cabin. The Crest has got two days of work on it. I’m going to take the boys hunting tomorrow morning, and then by sunset, he’ll be gone.

Tur: Hunting? Can’t you just finish the job and get it over with?

Bera: You’re going to begrudge me some supplies after I’ve come all this way to save your ass?

Tur: No.

Bera: I’ll get the boys to try and talk the Mando into coming with us. Give you some space.

Tur: Thanks.

***Clicking*************

***Silence*****

Bera: Tur… Do you really love him?

Tur: Yes. Why do you think I’m so miserable?

Bera: Why him of all people?

Tur: I don’t know! I never asked for any of this to happen.

Bera: And yet it did, and here you are.

Tur: I hate myself for it.

Bera: Don’t. This isn’t your fault. You’ve got a green heart. Just… don’t let it get the better of you. While he’s here, it’s going to test your resolve. You need to be careful.

Tur: I know.

Bera: You come from a long line of War Dogs. If things get… painful again, remember that.

Tur: Is this where you give me the _‘don’t let the ancestors down’_ speech? Or the _‘cut your losses and run’_ speech?

Bera: Neither. This is where I give the _‘remember your strength’_ speech.

Tur: You’re a sentimental, uptight dick, you know that?

Bera: And you’re a low-life addict. Shoulder is done.

Tur: Thanks.

Bera: Get out of here. Get your shit together. Trust me when I say this will be over soon.

***

_… This young man he died fair soon by the light of the hunters’ moon._

_‘Twas not by bolt, nor yet by blade, but of the berries of the woody nightshade._

_“Oh father dear, lie here, be safe from the path that the devil made.”_

_\- The Devil and the Huntsman (Daniel Pemberton & Sam Lee)_

***

Bera: Explain to me exactly why you need to inflict so much pain on my sister, when she’s done nothing but the right thing by you for weeks.

Din: It’s a necessary test.

Bera: Necessary? The requirement for proof I understand, but what sort of Creed demands you torture your potential spouse to the point where they no longer care about their own life?

Din: I didn’t...

Bera: Did you know she almost died during the night?

Din: What?

Bera: Did you check on her at all?

Din: No… she… didn’t seem like she wanted me anywhere near her.

Bera: She didn’t! But sometimes it’s not about what you _want_ , but what you _need_. Found her drowning in her own fucking puke! She almost drank herself to death. Cabin was trashed.

Din: I heard noise from outside, but I didn’t realise… I didn’t go in last night.

Bera: She’s fragile! She’s human! More than she lets on! More than you’ll ever know! Shit, Mando! Even you must have noticed she has problems. The self-destructive tendencies? The addictive personality? The self-loathing?

Din: She’s stronger than you know. Stronger than she realises.

Bera: Don’t you dare tell me what I do and don’t know about my own Clan, especially not my own sister!! You know nothing about her!

Din: I know almost everything I need to know. Only one thing remains.

Bera: Your ‘final test’? You’re a callous prick! You still haven’t explained why it’s necessary.

Din: It is necessary for the Creed, and while you may have your own ideas on how love needs to operate, Mandalorians have a different idea.

Bera: What’s so different? Love is love.

Din: When Mandalorians vow, we vow to the Creed. To be as one, share everything, and raise our children as Mandalorian in accordance with the first tenent of the Resol’nare.

Bera: What is that supposed to tell me?

Din: It’s not enough to take her word. Breaking the Resol’nare will leave me ‘dar’manda’. Do you know this term?

Bera: ‘Without soul’. Is that correct?

Din: Close enough, yes. I will cease to be Mandalorian and will not be able to travel to the afterlife. I think in the matter of my own soul, I should be able to have the final say, would you agree?

Bera: Yes, I would. This is also the Code of the Old Clan.

Din: I need to know Tur will respect my soul, no matter what tests are thrown at her. In the face of my death. In the face of her own pain. Even once I tell her how I feel about her, and temptation stares her in the face. She must _never waiver_.

Bera: She never would. Turhaya is Corellian, and moreover she is Old Clan. If she makes her promise she will never break it. After the crash, and the Akk Dog, you had enough proof.

Din: It is not about whether the proof holds up to the needs of the Code, but the needs of my Creed. I require _my_ proof because it comes down to _my_ soul. It will cost her, but I am confident she has the ability to pay the price _and_ pass the test.

Bera: I’m more than confident she can pass the test, but whether she can continue to handle the pain? I’m not as certain as you, Mando.

Din: I am. Once it is done, the pain won’t matter. It will only have served to make her stronger.

Bera: I can’t tell whether you’re being optimistic, or just cold-hearted.

Din: Mandalorians see pain as a valuable teacher. She has already learnt much in her life. Turhaya is very resilient. She heals well in both mind and body.

Bera: Not as well as you assume, and it’s no reason to hurt her unnecessarily. If you hurt her again after tomorrow, I _will_ kill you.

Din: I understand. I would expect as much. And I will repay everything – every expense, every insult, every pain. I owe the Clan, and her more than anyone.

Bera: You’re an un-feeling idiot, who has done nothing but cause destruction to my family. But somehow, I think you’re actually going to make her happy, despite the abysmal lack of humanity you’ve displayed up to this point. You’d better make this work.

Din: It will be a hard path. I can’t make any promises about the future, and it will likely be dark and dangerous. Probably short lived. All I can promise is to make every minute count. And if anyone can figure out how to make it work, it’s her.

Bera: For once, we agree.

***Silence*****

Bera: Hold out your wrist.

Din: Thank you.

***High-pitched machinery**************

Bera: This ink? It means something, Mando. Learn your commitment. Learn the Code. Where it does not directly contradict your Creed and your Resol’nare, I expect you to follow it, or you pay with your life like any other War Dog.

Din: I understand.

***High-pitched machinery*****

Bera: I expect you to do just as much as my sister to make it work, Mando. Don’t fail your Clan. Because that’s who they are now – _your_ Clan. Get it?

Din: Yes. And I did make one discovery with the Akk Dog.

Bera: You’ve got shit aim?

Din: No, my aim is fine. My reflexes need work.

Bera: It was a joke. Are all Mandalorians as pitiful as you with humour?

Din: Probably not. But what I learned that day was a lesson of the heart.

Bera: Really? And what was that?

Din: When I thought I had lost her, I realised how I really felt.

***High-pitched machinery*****

Bera: Good. Remember that feeling because you can still lose her. You nearly lost her last night. Your stupid scheme of gathering proof for your Creed risks losing her again.

Din: I don’t understand…

Bera: You broke her heart. What if she can’t find it in herself to forgive you?

Din: Do you think it’s likely?

Bera: I doubt it. Even if you left, I have a feeling it would take her a long time to stop loving you.

Din: Good. As much as this is necessary, it seems risky.

Bera: It is a risk, Bucket Brain, but that’s the price of love. Pay it. My sister has paid enough, and she’ll want revenge for her pain, even if she does forgive you. Tread carefully.

Din: I will.

***High-pitched machinery***************

Bera: You’ve got three days, Mando. Make them count.

Din: Three days?

Bera: The tryst nights after a wedding are a Clan tradition. You can’t have a Corellian wedding due to the helmet, but you’ll not deny my sister what she has no doubt earned. I don’t care where you _think_ you need to be, I just told you I expect you to follow Code where it doesn’t contravene Creed. I read what you sent me about your Way. I did the work. I’m pretty sure it’s not against your Resol’nare to give your wife a good time.

Din: No, it’s not.

***Clicking. Movement***

Bera: Stop worrying. If that shock trooper of yours is as good as you say, I’m sure she’ll live a few days longer. Your ink is done.

Din: Thank you.

Bera: You’re Dog Tooth Clan now, Din Djarin. Get this over with quickly.

Din: I will.

***Movement. Footsteps retreating*****

Bera: Make your three days count, Tin Can!

Din: I will.

Bera: For _her_. Make it count _for her!_


	2. The Unforgiving Journey

_Kiss me momma, kiss your boy. Bless me well n' lucky, for I won't be back til' I return. I'm gone to old Kentucky. Cumberland gap, it's a devil of a gap - that's what the scouts all tell ya. Sure enough it’ll make ya tough, if it doesn't kill ya…_

_Kentucky: she's a-waiting on the other side. Give you the fever, with the daylight in your eyes!_

_Brother John's already gone with the full-bird Cherokee maiden. He made the trip in the blizzard's grip. I'd rather wrestle Satan! Cumberland gap, it's a devil of a gap! Oh, the snow kept coming! Picked her up upon his back. By God, he loved that woman!..._

_\- Cumberland Gap (David Rawlings)_

***

Bera: All the replaced parts are listed here. Spec summary is here.

Din: Thank you. The same records are on the Crest?

Bera: Yes. If anything confuses you about your ship, I suggest you ask Turhaya. Don’t look at me like that. You’re not Corellian, and I’m not apologising. She knows how the boys think. If they’ve put something out of place, she’ll figure out their Pirate logic much quicker than you will.

Din: You have a point.

Bera: Try not to crash it again. Replacement parts for this thing are a nightmare, and half this stuff is hand fabricated. I reckon she needed some work before the crash.

Din: Yes. I didn’t have the time or the resources. I’m still in your debt.

Bera: There is no debt. I knew we’d be wearing the cost of all this the minute you sent me that message wanting to join the Clan. Before I met you, I knew you were going to come at a price. Why do you think I detest you so much?

Din: Thank you. I think.

Bera: I’m still pissed off, make no mistake, but you’re starting to redeem yourself.

Din: How so?

Bera: The last time I saw my sister, she was drunk, depressed and didn’t care if she died. Now she seems to have turned into a grinning maniac. I suppose I have you to thank for that, even if you did break her heart in the first place. She actually appears to be happy for a change.

Din: I hope so.

Bera: Are _you_ happy?

Din: Yes.

Bera: I hope so. Particularly after all the shit. But it’s the immediate future you need to worry about.

Din: Why?

Bera: The Crest is about to be taken for tests. You’ll be able to leave tomorrow morning. Make the most of today. I don’t want to see you outside the cabin until it’s time to go.

Din: Have the boys located Dune yet?

Bera: Not yet, but they’re close.

Din: Good. The sooner we find her and the kid, the sooner I can relax. If Tur is done ahead of schedule, let me know.

Bera: That keen for your intel?

Din: No... I’d… like to see her again.

Bera: Good answer, Mando. Keep it up, and I might even bring Turhaya to you myself if she finishes the job early.

Din: I’ll tell her to start work now.

Bera: Was that a joke?

Din: Yes. Tur told me to make more of an effort.

Bera: Ha! Has she been teaching you our ways, or just correcting your woeful social skills?

Din: Both. She’s also been reminding me of the responsibility of family. I admit family is not something I’m used to.

Bera: She told me about your past. You and Tur are two sides of the same chit.

Din: Meaning?

Bera: Both of you come from cultures where your family, tribe, clan – your people – are supposed to be of the highest importance. Both the Code of the Old Clan and your Creed demand that we work together with our people and honour those bonds. Yet somehow you two managed to become loners. Oddities, even among odd people.

Din: You told me a few days ago she was the only one smart enough and crazy enough to see that I kept my helmet. I guess that means I must be crazy too.

Bera: All it means is that the gods meant you to be together.

Din: Thank you. For everything.

Bera: You’re family, Din Djarin. Be happy in your place among the Clan. Allow yourself that happiness and show it to her. Let her see how happy she makes you.

Din: Isn’t her happiness more important than mine?

Bera: You have a lot to learn! I have no idea what you look like under that lid, or whether you’re even capable of smiling, but have you ever considered how your happiness makes _her feel_? The fact that _she has_ _the power_ to make you happy?

Din: I think she has tried to tell me this before. I suppose I was paying attention, but I wasn’t being attentive.

Bera: Listen to her advice. I expect you to learn our way, as much as you expect her to pay attention to your Mando’a lessons.

Din: They’re not going so well. Her accent is terrible, and she _doesn’t_ pay attention.

Bera: She’s still got lust goggles on. I’m surprised she hears anything you say right now.

Din: She does spend a lot of time staring at me with that grin on her face.

Bera: Relax. I’m sure you’re not that interested in talking at the moment either.

Din: Not at all.

Bera: Enjoy it. Can’t learn Mando’a overnight, and considering how reckless you two are, you should be treating every day like it’s your last. If you survive, you’ll have a lifetime to learn from each other.

Din: I feel like I’ve lived a lifetime here on Offmap. Someone else’s lifetime. It seems some people are destined to live many lifetimes within one.

Bera: And yet the more we live, the more we need to learn, so it all balances out.

Din: That’s a wise thought.

Bera: It was my sister’s.

Din: Figures. Speaking of Tur, I think I had better get back to the cabin.

Bera: Yes. But before you go, I need your pauldron for a minute…

***

_… Daniel stood on the pinnacle rock, lookin' up and down the mountain. Took his trusty old flint-lock. Daniel started shoutin'…_

_“Kentucky! She's a-waiting on the other side! Give you the fever, with the daylight in your eyes!”_

_Cumberland gap? It's a devil of a gap…_

_\- Cumberland Gap (David Rawlings)_

***

***High-pitched machinery*********

Tur: Ouch! Bera! You’re stupider than Din sometimes.

Bera: Shut up. Them’s fightin’ words.

Tur: I’m surrounded by stupid. This is exactly why I drink.

Bera: This is why we both drink. Chakta Sai Kae…

***Clinking. Drinking********

***High-pitched machinery*****

Tur: Maybe if you weren’t drunk _now_ , you’d be able to ink me properly?

Bera: Maybe if _you_ weren’t drunk now, you could keep your mouth shut?

***Laughter*****

Tur: At least I’m drinkin’ ‘cause I’m happy for a change! It’s been so long since we’ve had anything to celebrate together.

Bera: Ain’t that the bloody truth of it.

***Clinking. Drinking****

***High-pitched machinery***********

Tur: I‘ll miss him though...

Bera: Don’t start cryin’ on me, skrag.

Tur: Cryin’s the last thing on my filthy mind, brother…

***Laughter********

***High-pitched machinery***********

Bera: Geez…

Tur: What? What’s the matter?

Bera: That smile. You haven’t smiled like that since before your first tatt.

Tur: You mean when our parents were still alive?

Bera: Yes.

***High-pitched machinery*****

Tur: It feels weird. Like it’s not my right to be happy. But I’ll take it. Almost enough to make me believe in luck.

Bera: Luck? You _are_ stupid for him. Too much time living in hiding like a bloody Jedi.

Tur: Secrecy and celibacy… retirement wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be.

Bera: I bet you’re like a hound to a whistle now.

Tur: Hounds show discipline. I’m more like a spice addict running loose on Kessel.

***Laughter******

Bera: He must be Full Sabacc under that lid. Either that or he’s packing some heavy artillery. Knowing your priorities, it’s probably the latter.

Tur: Both, and the smug bastard knows it too! But there’s still times when I think he’s a moron, and he annoys the shit out of me. For a man who talks so little, he has a real talent for setting me off.

Bera: That’s love. Means you’re seeing clearly too. Annoy him back. Just don’t try and take him on in combat.

***High-pitched machinery*****

Tur: Dunno what I was thinking. All that beskar? There’s nowhere to punch.

Bera: Should’a spent more time tryin’ to punch him and wasted less time on the bottles. I understand why he did it, but I’m still pissed off. I’m surprised you forgave him so quickly.

Tur: No point holding a grudge. But I’m glad I didn’t have a blade. Might’ve cut something off in anger.

***Laughter******

***Drinking***********

Tur: Speakin’ of which, I need to raid your tools.

Bera: Why?

***High-pitched machinery*****

Tur: Need to fix the kitchen table.

Bera: Why?

***High-pitched machinery*****

Tur: It collapsed.

Bera: How?

Tur: Do you really need to know?

Bera: Seriously? Are you that unco-ordinated, or have you put on weight?

Tur: Fuck you!

Bera: Not even you’re that heavy… Oh wait! Did you get him to _wear the armour?_ You dirty freak!

***Laughter****************

Tur: Just once! If you play ‘put the restraints on the bounty’, you may as well get into it…

Bera: Let me guess. He wore the helmet.

Tur: Yes.

***Laughter******

Bera: You’ve got serious issues, sister.

Tur: All issues and no inhibitions.

Bera: Your ink’s done.

Tur: Thanks. It looks amazing. Where did you get the image?

Bera: Scanned his signet. You’re a sort-of-Mando now. The Clan have never had an alliance like this before. Better get your Mando’a in order. Fifth Action or whatever Tin Can said it was.

Tur: _Fifth action_ and _Pride in endeavour_. Code and Creed. Double the rules…

Bera: Have you learnt the Resol’nare?

Tur: Of course.

Bera: You know this won’t be easy?

Tur: Learning Mando’a?

Bera: Your path, idiot.

***Drinking. Silence*****

Tur: I know. I’m treating every day as a bonus. By all rights, neither of us should even be alive. Shit! You killed my booze buzz.

Bera: Doesn’t matter. You need to shake it off. Both of us have got work to do.

Tur: He’s going to take forever to find Dune, and I’m not starting until he’s gone anyway. I’ve got plenty of time to get the hack done.

Bera: He says if you finish early you can join him. If the Trivium’s not done, I can drop you off.

Tur: Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!

Bera: Because I wanted time with my little sister. The Mando is right about one thing.

Tur: What’s that?

Bera: I don’t know you nearly as well as I should. You’ve been so closed-off over the last few years.

Tur: I missed you too. And I regret it.

Bera: Life’s about to get crazy for you. I hope you’re ready.

Tur: Yeah. I’m ready to come out of retirement. No more running and hiding from things, including my Clan.

Bera: You mean you’re going to live your life for a change, and not just waste it?

Tur: I must be getting old and sentimental like you. I guess you’d better give me something to sober up. I’ve got a table to fix.

Bera: Well, that’s one small victory.

***Microinjection*****

Tur: What? Me sobering up?

Bera: No. Feeling like I don’t have to worry about you anymore.


	3. The War Within

_A four-week operation, when each step can mean your last one on two legs. It was a war within yourself. But you wouldn't let your mates down 'til they had you dusted off, so you closed your eyes and thought about somethin' else._

_And then someone yelled out “Contact!” and the bloke behind me swore. We hooked in there for hours, then a God almighty roar! And Frankie kicked a mine the day that mankind kicked the moon._

_God, help me. He was goin' home in June…_

_And I can still see Frankie, drinkin' tinnies in the Grand Hotel on a thirty-six-hour rec. leave in Vung Tau. And I can still hear Frankie, lying screamin’ in the jungle 'til the morphine came and killed the bloody row._

_And the Anzac legends didn't mention mud and blood and tears, and the stories that my father told me never seemed quite real…_

_“…I caught some pieces in my back that I didn't even feel…”_

_(God, help me!)_

_“…I was only nineteen…”_

_“… And can you tell me, doctor, why I still can't get to sleep? And why the Channel Seven chopper chills me to my feet? And what's this rash that comes and goes? Can you tell me what it means?”_

_(God, help me… I was only nineteen…)_

_\- I Was Only 19 (Redgum)_

***

Tur: So we’re all going to sit here and stare at our boots?

Bera: Tur, don’t be stupid.

Tur: I’m not! Gideon’s got his own private army, and we’re sitting here in silence! I’d expect that from Tin Can, but not you.

Din: Tur…

Tur: Oh, _now_ you’re going to talk. Good.

Din: What you’ve found out? This is big.

Bera: Even if you can get onboard the Acclamator, you’ll never be able to get the data out. Not without an Imp.

Din: I might know a guy.

Bera: Who?

Din: Met him through my old crew.

Tur: No way, Din!

Din: Yes. He’s the only one who I can think of that might have the skills. How many ex-Imps do _you_ know?

Tur: Haven’t met an Imp I haven’t killed.

Din: Exactly.

Bera: What are we talking about, Mando?

Din: Used to be an Imperial sharpshooter. By the way he operates, I’m guessing he was in a special unit. He’ll have knowledge of Imperial protocol and systems that very few people will know about.

Bera: Those Empire ships have standardised systems. They do it so they can move technical crew between ships. Any Imp with a decent level of clearance should be able to easily navigate the systems on the Acclamator. Imps are predictable if nothing else.

Din: If he is what I think he is, he will be more than capable of doing the job. All we need to do is cover our tracks.

Bera: What can we do to help?

Din: I’ve broken into this prison ship before. If you can provide a clean-up so we can’t be found, the job should be easy enough with Dune.

Tur: I’ll have a list of parts to strip, too. I haven’t built a bomb this big, or this complicated. I’m going to need to get creative, and there’s some gear on that ship that can help.

Bera: Everything we do from here on in, we do it together. Whatever Gideon is planning won’t be good for any of us.

Din: This isn’t your fight. The child is our responsibility.

Bera: If Gideon gets power, he will waste no time restarting his extermination program. Old Clan will be at the top of the list. We always are.

Din: Mandalorians too.

Bera: Kill the Krayte Dragon before she nests.

Din: What?

Bera: We need to stop Gideon before he builds up too much power. Before he can get a real foothold in the Outer Rim.

Tur: Good point. All the sumbags and low-lifes at the top of Gideon’s hit list are the same people that would put up a fight against him.

Din: If we don’t strike first, Gideon will kill them all pre-emptively. He doesn’t take chances.

Tur: Imps’ll run rampant with no one to stand up to them.

Din: Can we get the word out?

Bera: We’re talking about going to war with an enemy that no one believes exists anymore. You start running around the galaxy talking about a new Empire, and people will think you’re crazy.

Tur: Nobody is taking that episode on Nevarro seriously.

Bera: Seems you and your crew did away with the Imps _too_ easily. Word in the cantinas has it put down to a minor incident.

***Silence*******

Din: Tur? You OK?

Tur: I honestly thought I was done with fighting.

Bera: I thought you were happy to be back at it?

Tur: Don’t get me wrong, I’m twitchy at the best of times without action. But full war with Imps? Not what I was expecting. Not in this day and age.

Bera: Tur, you’ve been a War Dog half your life. You’ve always managed to live your life at the same time.

Tur: Stop reading my mind.

Din: I’m lost.

Bera: I’m not surprised. My sister is referring to you, and the fact that’s she’s not sure she wants fighting to consume her life. Not now that she’s found better things to do with it. But it never has.

Tur: I’m not as stupidly ungrateful for what I have now. Things are different.

Bera: You’ve been on my crew since you were nineteen, and you only retired a few years ago. I seem to remember you running side businesses the entire time.

Tur: That’s still work.

Bera: If I’m not mistaken, you also found enough time to develop a healthy level of addiction and sleep your way around half of the Outer Rim.

Tur: Asshole.

Bera: My point is, fighting has always been a part of your life. Your husband’s been at battle since he was thirteen. This is our life. Our way.

Din: I was raised by the Fighting Corp. You know my story, Tur, better than anyone.

Tur: _Yeah, and I know how often it wakes you up at night with the chills!_ …

Bera: Turhaya!

Din: … And I know how often you cry in your sleep …

Bera: Din!

Tur: … At least I deal with my shit! ...

Bera: Quiet!

Din: … Drinking yourself to death isn’t dealing with it …

Bera: Stop it!

Tur: ... _Take your helmet off and say that to my face!!!_ Motherf….

Bera: STOP IT!!! Both of you! Tur, I have no idea what’s got you so wound up. You’ve never had a problem with being a War Dog before.

Tur: Bera, when our grandfather led the Clan, he had over a hundred ships to command. The Imps crushed us so badly, you’re down to a dozen ships. Half those boys have next to no ink, and they’re practically kids!

Bera: So were you when you Striped.

Tur: Yeah and we’re dragging what’s left of the next generation through the same Imp infested shit fight we went through.

Din: No, you’re not. The Imps are dragging them through hell. All you’re doing is defending your Clan.

Tur: I guess…

Bera: Get your shit together, Tur.

Tur: I better go finish that blaster. I’ll be in the workshop.

***Movement****

Tur: You coming, Tin Can?

Din: In a minute.

***Footsteps retreating********

Din: I’ve seen her in a lot of moods, but anxious isn’t one of them. Is this normal?

Bera: Define ‘normal’ when you talk about my sister. Do you mean normal for an ordinary day? Or do you mean normal for when she’s just had her entire life turned upside down? Considering the amount of change she’s been through in the past few weeks, I’m surprised she’s not worse.

Din: She always struck me as highly adaptable.

Bera: She is, but she needs a little time to settle. Go, Mando. She needs you.

***Movement. Footsteps retreating*********

***

***Clanking*******

Din: Why can’t you do this on the Crest?

Tur: You wrecked my tools, and you have none yourself. At least Bera’s got a proper workshop. I assume you want this done right? Unless you’d rather the Dropper blow us all to hell with a faulty weapon?

Din: No. You knew I wasn’t going to take your shit just because your brother was there. And I don’t think you’re angry at me either. But you’re still uptight.

Tur: Uptight? That’s rich, coming from you.

***Clanking*******

***Clicking****

Din: I’m serious. You haven’t made one rude joke this entire time.

Tur: I’m that transparent, huh?

Din: Yep.

***Clicking********

Tur: I just… I thought we’d get a few more years before everything turned to hell again.

Din: Us? I thought you were taking it one day at a time.

Tur: Not us. I meant the galaxy. A few more years of fucking peace.

Din: There’s always a war somewhere.

***Clanking*******

Tur: Yeah, but Imps like to make war everywhere. All at once.

Din: The New Republic have squashed it down to local skirmishes.

Tur: Not very well.

Din: It’ll take a lot for the Empire to make a full return.

***Clicking******

Tur: Or maybe just one little thing?

Din: The child?

Tur: Yes. If they want him so badly, and he’s as powerful as you say…

Din: That’s what you’re worried about? I know the risk. If they get their hands on him, it’ll be a disaster.

Tur: Higher stakes, more to lose. Complicated as hell. You know how to throw a party, Mando.

Din: At least it is a party.

***Clicking*****

Tur: What’d you mean?

Din: I’m not alone.

***Silence**************

Tur: There. One customised, death-dealing, grenade-launching blaster. That’ll take care of the Devaronian.

Din: Doubtful.

Tur: You’ll see. Hopefully, your shock trooper likes it.

Din: I’m sure she will.

Tur: She’s going to like the blaster a lot better than she’ll like me.

Din: Don’t talk like that. Come here…

***Movement****

Tur: I think I know what I’m talking about. I’m the one who keeps getting smashed in the face whenever I meet new people.

Din: You really do need to relax more…

***Movement**************

Tur: … What do you think Bera will say if he comes in here and finds you feeling up his sister?

Din: I don’t care. You’re finally smiling. And I don’t hear you telling me to stop…

***Movement******************

Tur: OK, now I am going to have to tell you to stop…

Din: You’ve never said that before…

***Movement*****

Tur: First time for everything, Mando. Cut it out.

Din: Why?

Tur: I’m going to say goodbye to Bera. I thought you would want to fire up the Crest, so we can leave.

Din: You want to get on mission already?

Tur: It’s not the mission I want to get on, Beskar.

Din: Then in that case, go say your goodbyes.

***Footsteps retreating*****

Din: Tur?

Tur: Let me guess – make it quick?

Din: No, actually. I was going to tell you to take your time. _Clan above all._

Tur: You learn fast.

***Footsteps retreating******

***

Bera: Try and grab the asset as quick as you can, and then you can take a break while you work out the Acclamator job. I’ll get the Triv to you soon. I don’t know how you’re going to live in that death trap the Mando flies.

Tur: Forget Tin Can’s wreck - the gods only know how I’m going to handle working with a bloody Imp.

Bera: Ex-Imp. Remember, it’s not about where you’ve been…

Tur: … it’s about where you’re headed. Yeah, I remember. You sound just like dad.

Bera: Don’t go in swinging punches.

Tur: Guarantee it won’t be me throwing the first punch. From what Din tells me, the Triggerman’s a smart-mouth jerk.

Bera: You should get along well then.

Tur: It’s exhausting, you know.

Bera: What?

Tur: Having to continually prove yourself to everyone. Being judged on nothing than rumours and appearances.

Bera: Such is life.

Tur: Still sucks. Seems the only people standing up for the oppressed these days are the oppressed people themselves.

Bera: I don’t necessarily think that’s true.

Tur: Really? How many allies do we have, Bera? Last time I checked there weren’t too many people willing to stand beside us.

Bera: What about the Mandalorians?

Tur: What about them? We’ve never had an alliance with them.

Bera: We do now.

Tur: Good point.

Bera: And the Bounty Guild. If Din and Cara are as tight with Greef Karga as your husband claims they are, they could also prove useful. If you can befriend the Imp somehow…

Tur: Unlikely.

Bera: Nevertheless, if you can somehow manage it, his skills could help us. You don’t need a lot of friends, just a couple of very good ones.

Tur: You know me. I always try and make it work, even if it looks hopeless.

Bera: That’s why Din needs you. You two are…

Tur: … two sides of the same chit? You keep saying. I’d better get back to him before he starts getting twitchy. See you soon?

Bera: Yes. The rate you two try and get yourselves killed? I’m going to need to keep a closer eye on you both.

Tur: Good. And… thanks.

***Footsteps retreating*****

Bera: Turhaya?

Tur: What?

Bera: It’s good to have you back.

Tur: … I’ll see you soon.

***

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please hit the kudos button below to let me know.**


End file.
